Household appliances are becoming more and more complex, and the development of new functionalities is accompanied by parallel efforts to maintain the man-machine interface user-friendly and simple to handle. The problem of structuring information in graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for household appliances has been addressed in several references. For instance, WO 2005/26620 discloses a domestic cooking appliance with a display means adapted to output different information in different operating states of the appliance, offering situation-related information to the user. Such display means may be configured to hide information that is not related to the current operating state, so as to allow the user to focus on the relevant information. However, even the quantity of information pertaining to a particular operating state may easily overwhelm a user, especially during the initial learning phase or when the appliance is being displayed in a retail store and buying decisions are to be taken. Hence, there is a need for improved GUIs for household appliances.